Paper/Relationships
Sci Sci}} Sci is Paper's best friend. They didn't interacted much until Sci requested Paper's help with his dark energy. He immediately trusted Paper with all of his secrets A couple weeks after that day, Paper had to defend Sci against the rest of the team when they discovered his dark secrets. Despite the others going against him, Paper was able to stay strong and eventually reunite Sci with the rest of the team. When Sci went missing, Paper searched for him, and was disappointed when Hornbok forced him to give up the search because of the arrival of more new recruits. When Sci did return, he initially worked with Lotin, angering Paper. Later, Sci betrayed Lotin and returned to the team, settling Paper's anger. Paper eventually met Kali, and immediately realized that she liked Sci, and he teased him about it, much to his chagrin. Paper quickly stopped, though he does still joke about it from time to time. Toon Toon}} Toon is another friend of Paper's. Although he is four years younger than him, Toon accepted Paper as a leader and began to like him more and more as his plans worked and the recruits figured out more about their mysterious opponents. Along with all the other recruits, Toon was in disbelief when the team realized what Sci and Paper had been hiding, but he soon forgave them and their friendship returned to normal. After defeating Lotin, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer, Paper and Toon were two of the recruits that stayed over the summer break to help repair the Academy, along with Sci and Bink. By 2014, Toon and Paper's friendship hadn't changed much, but both of them realized that finding Sci was very important, and were dissatisfied with Hornbok's decision to cut off the search. Throughout the rest of the year, when Sci had returned, Toon's role in the leadership of the team increased by Paper's choice, showing their respect for each other. In early September 2026, after Toon finds out that Paper killed the Rotolysian Ambassador, he has a hard time accepting it, but after a couple days he moves on and starts to lose hope for his former friend. Bink Bink}} Bink is the third of Paper's main friends from the original team. Though she is the last of the original members to arrive at the Academy, she doesn't miss much and immediately gets introduced to everyone else, including Paper, whom she immediately takes a liking to. As all of the recruits continued to get to know each other more, Paper and Bink especially grew closer, even to the point where they stayed at the Academy with Sci and Toon during the beginning of the summer of 2012 to help rebuild it. When she, Sci, Water, and Rob didn't return to the Academy in the fall of 2013, Paper and the others started to worry. When Project: Sentinels was brought to an end, Bink, Water, and Rob finally returned to the Academy, and Paper and Bink caught up with each other. After Paper defeated Rigon, he and Bink kissed, as did the other couples of the team, and their relationship became a romantic one. They planned to take a vacation with Sci and Kali during the summer of 2014, but this was stopped by the arrival of the Haven and the need to cleanup the damages of the Elite's plan and the battle with Rigon. Between series, not much is known about Paper and Bink's relationship, other than that they continued to date. As he rose to higher ranks in the Plumbers organization, Paper started spending more time working, much to the disappointment of Bink. A couple months before Generations began, Paper met Polarys, who flirted with him, and though her feelings for him were one-sided, they did cause Paper to think about his relationship with Bink. At the beginning of the second series, they plan to relax with each other at the party to welcome to the new recruits, but they are immediately separated as Paper is arrested for killing the Rotolysian ambassador. During his captivity, in addition to his main goal, Meanwhile, Bink refused to accept that Paper would commit such a heinous crime, and eventually, she learns that he didn't, and that his arrest was simply a ruse. On November 15, 2026, Paper again met up with Polarys, rescuing her from the Aldabarbarians, and this time falling in love with her ; however, Bink later reveals to Will and Cassie that prior to that, she had broke up with him due to not being able to spend enough time together. Despite the implied hospitality after their romantic relationship ends, Bink , such as stealing the last remaining copy of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. In 2038, when Paper's future self finally returns to the future, he is seen mourning over the graves of Bink and most of the other members of the team; however, what exactly causes these events to transpire is currently unknown. Regardless of the status of their romantic relationship, Bink respects Paper for his leadership skills and contributions to the team's victories. She starts to worry for him when she learns that he is the Guardian, but his efforts in the battles between then and the fight with Rigon re-establish her confidence in him. Nick Nick}} Hornbok Virton Virton}} Lotin Polarys Rigon References Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd